duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMD-24 Masters Chronicle Deck: Bolmeteus Returns
Masters Chronicle Deck: Bolmeteus Returns is the 24th DMD set in the OCG. Details It is a part of the Masters Chronicle Deck series of Theme Decks. This deck comes with a deck case and a tutorial on how to play the deck. All cards in this set are printed using the Old Frame used before Episode 1. The paper texture of the cards and the lineup of the card information at the lower right corner is the same as new cards, however. New Cards: *Bolmeteus Black Dragon *Bolmeteus White Flare *Legend of Hope and Victory How to play It is a highlander Bolmeteus Control deck that contains many goodstuff cards. Use disrupters such as Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet, Time Tripper, Shadow of Stagnation and Berlin, Bell Gravekeeper to disrupt the opponent's forehand strategy and use Bolmeteus Steel Dragon and Bolmeteus Black Dragon as a finisher. The deck is full of powerful defenses such as DNA Spark, Bolmeteus White Flare and Moel, Love Sniper and also has a lot of removal cards such as Olzekia, General of Decapitation, Hanzou, Menacing Phantom and Oracle Jewel of Control. In order to maximize its effectiveness, it is advised that the player increase the amounts of useful cards such as Berlin, Bell Gravekeeper and Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet. Contents *1/37 Bolmeteus Black Dragon *2/37 Olzekia, General of Decapitation *3/37 Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *4/37 Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *5/37 Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *6/37 Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality *7/37 Hanzou, Menacing Phantom *8/37 Miraculous Snare *9/37 Bolmeteus Red Dragoon *10/37 Oracle Jewel of Control *11/37 Bolmeteus White Flare *12/37 Rage Crystal of Outrage *13/37 Legend of Hope and Victory *14/37 Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon *15/37 Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light *16/37 Apocalypse Day *17/37 DNA Spark *18/37 Vacuum Crawler *19/37 Crystal Memory *20/37 Kareiko, Karma's Banned Technique *21/37 Time Tripper, Shadow of Stagnation *22/37 School Man *23/37 The Grave of Angels and Demons *24/37 Olive Oil, Karma's Burial *25/37 Ganveet Blaster *26/37 Moel, Love Sniper *27/37 Berlin, Bell Gravekeeper *28/37 Hide and Seek *29/37 Persistent Prison of Gaia *30/37 Falconer, Lightfang Ninja *31/37 Sol Habaki, Apocalyptic Sage *32/37 Energy Stream *33/37 Hulcus Draw, Continuous Chant *34/37 Spiral Gate *35/37 Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet *36/37 Bega, Vizier of Shadow *37/37 Mil Armor, Mecha King Vizier Contents sorted by Civilizations Light: 7 *1x Apocalypse Day *1x Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light *1x DNA Spark *1x Falconer, Lightfang Ninja *1x Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality *1x Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon *1x Sol Habaki, Apocalyptic Sage Water: 6 *1x Crystal Memory *1x Energy Stream *1x Hulcus Draw, Continuous Chant *1x Olive Oil, Karma's Burial *1x Spiral Gate *1x Vacuum Crawler Darkness: 7 *1x Ganveet Blaster *1x Hanzou, Menacing Phantom *1x Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet *1x Kareiko, Karma's Banned Technique *1x Olzekia, General of Decapitation *1x School Man *1x Time Tripper, Shadow of Stagnation Fire: 5 *1x Bolmeteus Red Dragoon *3x Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *1x Moel, Love Sniper Light and Water: 2 *1x Mil Armor, Mecha King Vizier *1x Miraculous Snare Light and Darkness: 4 *1x Berlin, Bell Gravekeeper *1x Bega, Vizier of Shadow *1x Oracle Jewel of Control *1x The Grave of Angels and Demons Light and Fire: 1 *1x Bolmeteus White Flare Water and Darkness: 1 *1x Hide and Seek Water and Fire: 5 *4x Legend of Hope and Victory *1x Rage Crystal of Outrage Water, Darkness and Fire: 1 *1x Persistent Prison of Gaia Darkness and Fire: 1 *1x Bolmeteus Black Dragon How to improve The amounts of Energy Stream and Crystal Memory can be increased in order for Legend of Hope and Victory to have better chances of spamming Bolmeteus Steel Dragon. Since this deck has discards, Pakurio can also be adapted, as well as Hell's Hot Spring to counter rushes. Bolmeteus Blue Flame Dragon can replace Bolmeteus Red Dragoon, as it has speed attacker and it can't be blocked, thus being a more effective finisher. Also, since it is a Highlander deck, one can increase the amounts of The Grave of Angels and Demons. Ultimately, due to the deck's variety in composition, players can toy around with many strategies and card combos. Gallery Trivia *This is the first Highlander Theme Deck, where there is only a single copy of each card except for the 3 Bolmeteus Steel Dragons and 4 Legend of Hope and Victory. *This theme deck has the most types of cards featured in a single theme deck. *Each of this set's Bolmeteus Steel Dragon have different artwork, with one of them having a new artwork drawn by NAKAMURA 8. *Cards from this deck can't be used in a Revolution-Block Constructed format because of the lack of a set symbol. *Most of the cards in this set have flavor text describing the biology, personality and power of Bolmeteus Steel Dragon. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Theme Decks Category:Masters Chronicle